


i'm gonna love you for a long time

by dameofpowellestate



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21623731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dameofpowellestate/pseuds/dameofpowellestate
Summary: David had been hinting towards the fact that he wanted to get high with Patrick for a while. Patrick on the other hand, just got brave enough to try it, which is how Patrick ends up stoned out of his mind in Stevie's apartment.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose, Stevie Budd & David Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	i'm gonna love you for a long time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RhetoricalQuestions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhetoricalQuestions/gifts).



> AKA, a fic I wrote while greatly inebriated for a friend that kept me from embarrassing myself too much.
> 
> Title from a Maggie Rogers song.

"David, am I… am I talking too much? Am I  _ high?  _ Is that what the humming in my brain means?" Patrick rambles, closing the distance between the two of them on Stevie's very retro and very threadbare couch. 

David had been hinting towards the fact that he wanted to get high with Patrick for a while. Patrick on the other hand, just got brave enough to try it, which is how Patrick ends up stoned out of his mind in Stevie's apartment, because who was David to deny Stevie a front row seat to Patrick's weed deflowering. 

"Honey, you're fine. Just take a deep breath and relax," David said through a lung full of smoke before slowly letting it out. Normally David didn't hold in smoke like he did in high school but the sight of Patrick's heavily hooded eyes flickering between David's lips and his chest, was enough incentive to make a few exceptions.

David let Patrick fold himself into his side once he'd crossed the sofa, David's arm slung over Patrick, leaving his hand in the perfect position to caress Patrick's shoulder.

After a few very hard blinks, Patrick became antsy again. 

"But David, I'm so annoying. I don't want to be annoying. What if...what if I'm so bad a being high you decide you've had enough? David, sex just got really good for me for the first time in my life and I love you and it would just be… a very inconvenient time," Patrick spit out and David wondered if, not for the first time, Patrick remembered that Stevie was there. 

David shot her a look of shock as he realized what Patrick has just said. Patrick... _ loved him? _ Is that a thing they were doing now? Were they saying this already? David was ready for anxiety to wash over him, to make him run…

But it never came. Somehow, the idea of loving Patrick—or accepting love from Patrick for that matter—didn't seem like the end of the world. In fact, it seemed to make David's world a bit brighter and he couldn't help but to let a goofy grin settle on his lips.

Stevie smiled knowingly and moved to start cleaning up, the slur in Patrick's voice enough to tell her they'd be leaving soon.

"And you know I always worry about  _ Stevie,"  _ Patrick whispered so dramatically that if David didn't know any better, he'd swear the other man truly didn’t know Stevie was there.

"I just want her to keep liking me David. She's your best friend. She's like the Christina Yang to your Meredith Grey, if she doesn't like me… we're doomed. I want her to like me, need it actually, and your family. David!" Patrick said, turning to face the other man suddenly. "I've got plans David and I need them to like me!"

David chuckled softly, the hand from his shoulder moving to run through Patrick's too short hair. "Since when do you watch Grey's Anatomy?"

"Since Alexis covered for you a few weekends ago when you went out of town to visit a vendor… Alexis is a good sister, did you know that David? She loves you so much she threatened me, no less than 3 times," Patrick said leaning into David's touch, his own hands moving to run along David's sweater. 

" _ David…  _ you're making it very hard to concentrate on all the things I am feeling and thinking! I am feeling and thinking a lot of things David! 

"Alright in the interest of me continuing to enjoy my own high, I'm going to need you to get less handsy and more ready to make your departure," Stevie said moving to stand behind Patrick, a playful grin on her face.

Patrick jumped at the sound of Stevie's voice, confirming David's thoughts on whether he'd forgotten they weren't alone, but he was surprised when Patrick  _ didn't  _ get less handsy.

Patrick simply looked up at Stevie and pulled David closer, "But Stevie… have you felt David's sweater? It's so nice. It's also nice because David is like, really warm."

"Alright Brewer, you're cut off."

"But  _ STEEEEEEEVIE!"  _

\----------

"I love you," Patrick said earnest and true and in that moment, David remembered Patrick telling him this before. Months ago, while completely stoned out of his mind.

That meant Patrick had loved him… It meant Patrick had been in love with David since nearly the beginning. 

It also meant, when David heard Patrick mutter those words all those months ago, they didn't scare him off either. In fact, the warm glow he felt after filled his chest once again. He was used to people loving him while riding the high of drugs he'd purchased them and maybe that's why he didn't take it too seriously when it had happened before.

David—being David—still needed a minute. Just a second to process. The fact Patrick had felt this way for so long made him want to take extra care. David didn't want to get hurt, but he wanted to be careful with Patrick too. David could say, at this point, he was certain he'd never been in love before. He'd never felt the way he felt for Patrick for anyone else. That alone makes him feel like he needed to be more cautious. He wanted to make sure he was right before he puts his heart or Patrick's any more in danger.

Patrick—who completely stoned or completely sober—loved him.

Maybe there was something about that moment, that while it was sweet and something he now remembered fondly, wasn't exactly real. But this? This was real.

After everything they'd been through together, this was the next step. Of course David loved Patrick. He knew that, had probably known longer than he'd care to admit. But now, after talking to Ted and after thinking about it on the way back to the store, he knew without a doubt he wanted Patrick to know. 

"I love you."


End file.
